Tactics
One must follow certain tactics in order to be successful in a war, some more important than others, and others optional. *APPROACH FROM ABOVE YOUR ENEMY : The advantage of gaining the higher ground is that you can charge at greater speed, slide, and your opponent will be weakened by having to fight uphill. *Use the light from the sun: Make sure the sun is shining from behind you. When the enemy turns to attack you, they will have difficulty aiming because of the glare. *HAVE THE WIND BLOW FROM BEHIND YOU : This way your darts won't falter because the wind is making them veer off direction, and it will also alter the flightpath of your opponent's darts. ALTHOUGH, if you are up against close-combat, have the wind blow from in front of you, since air carries the sound away from your footsteps. *CONCEAL THE SIZE OF YOUR FORCE : A tightly packed squad will appear as a smaller group, and a single-file line will appear as a larger group. You can use this as an advantage. *HAVE MOBILITY : The snipers downfall in this in most cases. Remember, that when you are a sniper- you only have one shot (usually) until you're location is discovered. You need to be able to exit from that area as fast as possible. Also, don't wear too much needless gear to weigh you down. Mobility, at least in the eyes of the Renegade, is what separates the good soldiers from the bad ones. *HAVE SEPARATE AMBUSH PARTIES : This is mostly only useful against a weaker player, but it can work against anyone if set up properly. The idea is to catch someone off guard while there is little action. Then you are to swarm them from all side with the rest of your group that come from hidden areas, slipping past any other opponents. If you are really good at pulling these off- try to take down the leader first. Without this person, the enemy group will have no structure and will fall apart almost immediately. *DEFENDING AGAINST AMBUSH PARTIES : This concept sounds easy to grasp- but isn't. The thing with this is you are usually caught off guard by enemy ambush parties, and it would seem as if you were defenseless. You aren't at all. If an ambush party is set up the way it is above, you have a a few things to do in the proper order. If you see the leader of the other group coming toward you- they are most likely with their team, but their teammates are hidden. Just run, do not make any attempt to attack- and if they can't even see you yet, throw a stone or something in another direction to make noise so they get distracted. *EVASIVE MANEUVERS : A tactic- that when you are truly into it, you feel unstoppable, and believe me- you probably are, taken the possibilities. If you can move so fast, so quick, and pull acrobatic moves from anywhere, you're opponent won't know what to expect, and they will probably end up out. The basic idea here is just to be free. ''You shouldn't be so stressed among a war, just jump around and do all the acrobatical stuff they do in movies, but be careful not to make any cheesy remarks before shooting anybody- especially from behind- since that'll give them time to attack you first, as tempting as it is to talk. *ROLLERBLADING : Now, this may only be for some country folk, seeing as most Nerf students in war usually live in the city, but having a vehicle such as a Golf Cart, ATV (Fourwheeler), Motorcycle, or any type of thing like that, will give you a great deal of uphill alliance in battle. You will go faster- but have to have better trust in yourself, and take lots of chances. Go straight toward the enemy, but back off at the last second. Shoot where the enemy is about to be- not where they are, since when you're moving and they're still, you're still gonna move. But, this is not good for starting at a base. Be sure to come onto the battlegrounds away from your team's base as to not attract attention in the secretive direction of where you store your ammo- but from a random direction instead, since most vehicles are somewhat loud. Always keep gas with you, and have a small blaster - a Maverick or Strongarm for instance- ''never let go of the wheel. Category:Nerf Wars Category:Tactics